1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical instrument for biopsy purposes and, in particular, to a device for medical use in the extraction of specimens destined to be employed for histological examinations of diseased organs or other parts of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More specifically, the present invention covers a surgical instrument which, by means of a procedure carried out in a few minutes, can be used to extract specimens from internal body areas, particularly from the stroma, epithelial tissue, etc., which are commonly surrounded by mucous substances. Usually, due to the mucous nature of these areas, difficulties and complications arise when the instruments in use today are employed.
In particular, to extract such specimens well-known instruments such as Schubert's coude clamps or Hartman's and Faure's extractors have been utilized. Due to the presence of the mucous substances already mentioned, such instruments are difficult to manage and often the specialist using them cannot insert them into the exact region where the extraction is to be made. Moreover, these prior art instruments often disintegrate the portions to be analyzed, and many times the pieces extracted are not significant enough to be able to be used for biopsy purposes. As a result, in many instances, the procedure must be repeated, causing strain and discomfort for the patient.
All the above-mentioned problems encountered with prior art devices are substantially eliminated when employing the surgical device of the present invention. It is capable of extracting full, clean-cut cylindrical pieces in a very short time that is practically instantaneous. The device has the further advantage of affording easy manageability in the presence of mucous substances, thereby permitting the physician to insert the device in the desired region easily and without the confusion ordinarily encountered using prior art instruments.